One of conventionally known connectors includes: a socket having plural socket terminals provided in a socket body; and a header including plural header terminals provided in a header body (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, the socket and header are fitted to each other to bring the terminals of the socket into contact with the corresponding terminals of the header for electrical continuity. Conductor patterns of circuit substrates connected to the respective terminals are thereby electrically connected to each other.